Miracles
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: She knew deep down... she needed a miracle to get out of her abusive relationship. When it seemed like no hope would come... there he was... waiting to heal the wounds on her heart....
1. Pain

_Hikaru-San: Ok…I thought I should try to take a different take on a story. Of course its an AU modern day Inuyasha story (never forget, I Am the Mistress of modern day Inuyasha stories (though I don't think I'm as good as bert8813) _

_Anyway… I'm trying to take a darker take into things compared to my other stories but hope you guys like this. _

* * *

It was quiet for once. A young, tall, thin, young woman curled up under the covers, being careful as to not take any sheets away from the man on the other side of her. It pained her as she coninue the attempt to turn to the side. The bruises along her waist were sensitive to touch, as they were extremely blue.

How she was able to stay by him, she'll never know. As far as she was aware of, there was nothing for her to offer other than her body. She may be a college graduate, but she gave up the chance to go to med school for love. Or was this love? The constant emotional abuse, the physical abuse, everything? Did he truly love her anymore?

Naoko Seiki pushed the thoughts from her head, as she tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

(Next day)

"Naoko! Over here!" A giddy young woman around the same as Naoko called out.

Naoko tried to ignore her friends' call, and pushed her Gucci sunglasses back. She really didn't want to hear another rant from Sango and Kagome.

Someone grabbed her arm, making Naoko shriek and flinch at the same time.

"Long time no see,…" a silvered haired man said, his dog-ears twitching as he spoke.

Naoko released a sigh of relief… and annoyance.

"Kami! Can't you approach people like a normal person?" Naoko snapped.

"Geez… sorry…" Inuyasha scoffed.

Sango, her boyfriend Miroku, and Kagome finally caught up with the two.

"Seesh, Nao. You sure can get moving when you need to…" Sango commented, trying to catch her breath.

"Luckily for us… look where we ended up…' Kagome said, pointing to the building in front of them.

"Awesome! Sakura Yume… I haven't been here since the bar exam…" Sango said, shuttering at the memory of studying for her license to practice law in Tokyo.

"Naoko-chan, you look frozen. Let's go inside and get you some coffee…" Kagome said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"Um… I really should get going…" Naoko said nervously, remembering the last time she ran late for meeting with her boyfriend.

"You're going to catch up with old friends now wither you like it or not…" Inuyasha said, pushing Naoko towards the entrance.

"No! Stop it! I have to go!"

"Is it a crime to hang out with friends all of a sudden?" Miroku asked, taking Naoko's coat off.

"It's not against the law. I should know…" Sango said.

"And take off the damn glasses…" Inuyasha said, tearing them off.

Naoko looked away from her friends, not wanting them to notice the barely there bruise on her right eye. Too late for that.

"Oh kami! Naoko!" Kagome said quietly, knowing that Naoko wouldn't want any attention brought to them.

"Holy Shit!" Inuyasha said, noticing the bruise.

"It's… it's nothing you guys…" Naoko said, as she took a seat at their usual table.

"How can you say it's nothing!?" Sango chimed in. "You shouldn't have to put up with this! You got to leave the asshole!"

"I can't..." Naoko said, expecting to friends to go back into their rants. She couldn't leave him.

"He told me the only way I can leave him is if I toss myself over the balcony of our apartment… he almost did two night ago when I tried…"

Naoko fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. She was going to show everyone that she was strong enough to overcome this. But the question was… for how long?

"Naoko… you know that we'll help you…" Miroku said, joining the conversation.

"We'll barge in, get your things and then you can stay with us until you get back on your feet and then…"

"No!" Naoko shouted, making everyone stand back.

Naoko got up from her chair.

"I really have to go now. I want to stay and catch up with you guys, but Naraku's waiting for me. He doesn't like it when I'm late…"

Naoko went to the coat rack, got her things, shoved her sunglasses back on, and walked out the door in a hurry.

Everyone else looked down at the coffee that the waitress brought out, taking a huge gulp from the cup that was suppose to be Naoko's.

"We got to do something about this you guys…" Kagome suddenly spoke up.

"Just forget it, Kags…" Inuyasha said, taking a sip. "You know she's as stubborn as a mule."

"And besides…." Sango continued. " You can't do much for a friend in that situation until she wants your help."

"Plus it's been 3 years…" Miroku added. "I don't think she's going to be asking anytime soon."

"Most likely he'll kill her before that!" Kagome argued.

"Ok… say we did get her out of the relationship… then what?" Inuyasha asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Find her someone who's hell of a lot better than Naraku! Duh!" Kagome said, as if it was obvious.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome strangely. The only time she ever cursed was when she was dead set on something.

"Ok fine Kags… you win…" Inuyasha said. "Now how do you plan on continuing this fascinating idea of yours?"

Kagome's smile fell.

"We just need the slightest bit of luck…" she replied glumly.

* * *

Naoko cautiously entered the giant condo on the 35 floor of the posh apartment building on the Ginza district. She prayed to the Kami that Naraku was running late from his business meeting and has not arrived home yet. No such luck, for as soon as Naoko closed the door behind her, a backhand came in contact with her right jawbone, bursting her lower lip.

"Where in the hell were you?" Naraku asked darkly, staring down at the woman crumpled on the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Naoko said quietly, trying to stop the bleeding from her lip.

"I ask you this one simple thing. To be back here at 3 so we can get ready for the gala tonight. It's 4 now. You just love to make me angry don't you?"

"No sir…"

"You know it doesn't have to be this hard…"Naraku said gently, getting down to Naoko's level. He got a handkerchief out and patted the cut on Naoko's lip. "Just do as your told and life's easy. Understood?"

Naoko slowly nodded, trying to prevent any more pain.

"You got lucky today, sweetheart…" Naraku said, getting up. "I can't have you showing up at the Gala with that nasty cut you got running into the door like that. I think we should stay in tonight. Yes?"

"Yes sir…"

"Now… go clean that up…" Naraku said, as he turned on his heel back into the study.

Naoko slumped there for a few moments, allowing a few tears to fall.

How did things get this bad?

What she needed now… was a miracle.

* * *

_Hikaru- San: this is a different turn for me so please read and review and tell me how I'm doing! _


	2. Temporary Relief

"I'm going away for two months…"

"You are?" Naoko asked, keeping the joy from her voice.

Every time Naraku went on a business trip, it gave her some room to breath, a chance to relax and not worry about displeasing him. And hopefully, this time, successfully leave him for good.

"I'm heading for America…" Naraku continued, ignoring the look on Naoko's face. "I'll call you everyday on your cell and at home. If you're not picking up, then I'm coming home…"

"I appreciate that…" Naoko said, faking appreciation, while her expression fell. It was that little thing that always foiled her plans. He did fly straight back to Tokyo one night, when Naoko didn't answer the ringing phone due to sleeping. That led to a sensitive jawbone and a few more injuries on her waist and back.

Naraku got up from the dining room table.

"I'm leaving at noon today. Just stay out of trouble until I get back. Understood?"

"Yes, honey…"

Naraku then went into their room, grabbed his luggage and was almost out the door…

"I love you …" he said sweetly.

Naoko smiled weakly.

"Love you too…"

Then the door closed.

Naoko ran into her room and screamed into her pillow. There was nothing she could do. She was a prisoner in her own home. Scratch that. This pace wasn't a home for her. It was prison itself. Naoko took a few breaths to collect herself. She looked over at the bedside clock. 10:33. By now, Naraku would already be entering a taxi heading for the airport. Naoko had a desperate need for company other than her boyfriend. She reached over for the phone and dialed the number.

"Sango...? Its Naoko… are you free for lunch today?"

* * *

"Wait! She called you!?" Kagome shrieked, turning a lot of attention towards their cubical.

"You know what that means, right?" Sango said cheerfully, tossing a bit of her black hair behind her, gathering the files that needed to be sent to the courthouse.

"Yes! This is the perfect opportunity!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh dear… you're thinking about the plan the other day aren't you?"

"Of course! Our luck has just changed for the better Sango- chan!" Kagome continued, skipping back to her desk.

Sango sighed.

She often wondered how Kagome was able to pass the bar exam, let alone make it through law school.

"Wanna see if the boys are available?" Kagome asked.

"Nao's probably expecting the lunch date to get bigger so knock yourself out." Sango said, taking off towards the coat rack, so she could deliver the files.

"Super!" Kagome said, immediately pressing the speed dial.

"Wow… word travels fast around here..." Naoko said sarcastically, noticing that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were already seated. Sango laughed nervously.

"Come on…" Sango said. "You should know by now that when we have lunch dates, it normally means to gather to troops…"

"Shut up…" Naoko said, with a small smile.

She still needed to come up with an excuse for the latest bruise. Sango didn't ask anything, though Naoko knew that Sango was going to bring it up later.

"So… saw the newest episode of… oh crap what was that show?" Kagome babbled on.

"I think you're thinking of Dead like Me…" Sango said. "We just saw it yesterday…"

"Oh yea!" Kagome said, getting into a case of giggles. " I couldn't stop cracking up at the 'let me see the gun' part!"

"Expect Kagome to get into a random case of laughter…" Naoko said, after placing her order with the waitress.

That placed Kagome to stop laughing and pout, while causing the others to laugh.

Small talk continued for the next two hours. Naoko subconsciously checked her cell phone every five minutes to make sure she didn't miss any messages from Naraku.

That got on Kagome's nerves.

"Give me that!' Kagome said, snatching the phone away.

"Kagome! Give that back!" Naoko said.

"You really got to relax…" Kagome said. "You're staying at my place for a while…kay?

"That's more of a command than a request you know that?" Naoko asked.

"Yes I know… Sango…"

'Yes?"

"Could you tell the boss lady that I'm taking the rest of the day off because of an emergency?"

"What'll be this time?" Sango asked annoyed.

"Gramps again…" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Oh! Hey you guys!" a chirpy voice said.

The five turned around to find a petite girl heading towards them. A section of her black hair was tied to the side, while her denim jeans hugged at her hips and her sweater complimented her bust.

"Rin!? Is that you!?" Sango said surprised.

"Yes it is!" Rin said cheerfully. "Art school has done wonders on me!"

"Still aiming to be a designer?" Naoko asked, taking the attention off her, while successfully getting her cell phone back from Kagome, answering a text message that arrived two seconds ago.

"Yup. In fact… created this number right here last fall!"

"Well Rini.. We'd love to catch up with you, but Naoko and I have a previous engagement!" Kagome said, pushing Naoko out the door.

Rin looked on confused, and then turned towards her other friends.

"Boyfriend's out of town?" Rin asked.

"More like out of the country…" Miroku said.

"You know… I think I have a better boyfriend for Naoko in mind…" rin said.

"Rin, I told you, she's not going to go for a guy younger than her…" Sango said, remembering the time when Naoko was her roommate at Tokyo University, when Rin paid a visit to her 'big sister' and tried to get her to go out with one of her sophomore friends.

"Ok… one, that was only one time… two, he's only a few years older…"

"Oh great… now she's going to pair Naoko up with someone too old for her!" Inuyasha said, making everyone but Rin fall into laughter again. Rin picked up a stray French fry and threw it at Inuyasha.

"Quit teasing me!" Rin huffed. "He just so happens to be 28!"

"Only four years older… that's not too bad Rin…" Sango said.

"Oh give it up already…" Inuyasha asked, clearly getting bored of the topic already. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, getting ready for a light nap.

Rin only stared back at Inuyasha.

"You're only going to get Naoko hurt you know..." Miroku said, changing into mentor mood. "You know how Naoko's boyfriend is.."

"But I agree with Kagome though!" Rin protested.

"So do we." Sango said. "But Naoko doesn't want us to help so there's nothing we can do about it…"

Rin sighed.

"I just hate to see big sister stay unhappy…" Rind said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naoko settled herself on the small couch in Kagome's apartment. She enjoyed the small bit of peace and quiet that she never had in a long time.

Kagome watched her friend from the kitchen.

Naoko had the look of content and serenity that se hasn't seen in a long time. It seemed like a long time ago when Naoko was always smiling, laughing at the mot random things, and very spontaneous. All Kagome saw now, was a thin shell that once was her friend Naoko Seiki.

Naoko suddenly got up.

"Kags… I'm going to go out for a walk…" Naoko said quietly.

"Sure thing…" Kagome said.

Naoko wrapped a scarf around her neck, placed a jacket on, and went out the door.

* * *

Naoko enjoyed the coolness of the February air. There were still left over decorations from Valentine's Day, but the feeling of love didn't evaporate. There were many couples, young and old alike, walking on the Tokyo streets. It only made Naoko more depressed.

Why couldn't she be happy like that?

She continued to walk around aimlessly until she came across a place she hasn't been into for five years.

She smiled slightly at the memories that took place at the small café in front of her. It was a little known spot, where oddly enough a portion of international people came together for a good cup of coffee, a chance to slow down in life, or enjoy the tunes of international music.

_I wonder if they still have that Passion Tea that I love… _Naoko thought to herself, as she entered the small establishment.


	3. Emotions and Encounter

_Hikaru- San: Oh crap! Forgot to say my disclaimer! I own none of the characters. Products, and or songs in this story! The only one that belongs to me is Naoko or any OC I may add later on…! _

_Ok… shutting up now!!!! _

* * *

He looked up from the notebook of many blots and scribbles when he heard the bell ring again from another entry into the small sanctuary.

It was her again. The young woman who always walked by, somehow, having a new injury on her small frame. His amber eyes followed her to the counter, and then to a dark corner.

He often wondered about her. What her life story was. He never had the good fortune to run into her on the street, just to chat. Which would have been a little out of character on his part, for he wasn't really the social type. Just an aspiring novelist.

"And now… please give a warm welcome to our brave participants, Marisa, Kelly, and Brianna, all hailing from New Orleans, in America…." The aging hostess said on the small stage. Every one politely applauded to the three African American women going on stage.

"We would like to do a song that was popular in our country…" Kelly, a 5'6 woman with dreadlocks said, struggling with her Japanese a little.

"The song is called, Emotion, by Destiny's Child…" Marisa continued.

The trio placed a CD in, took their positions and the music started…

* * *

_It's over and done_

_but the heartache lives on inside_

_And who's the one you're clinging to_

_instead of me tonight?_

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_You never see me fall apart_

_In the words of a broken heart_

_it's just emotion taking me over_

_Caught up in sorrow_

_lost in the song _

_but if you don't come back _

_Come home to me, darling_

_don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight_

_nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

* * *

Naoko continued to look down into the small cup that the hostess just brought for her. She seemed surprised to see Naoko there, after a five-year absence. Naoko used to come into the small café a lot, usually carrying a lot of books with her, so she was able to catch up on any homework assignments.

But even the old woman noticed that something drastic happened in the young woman's life. As she made her way back to the counter, she noticed that the writer hasn't taken his eyes off her ever since she walked in.

* * *

_I'm there at your side,_

_I'm part of all the things you are_

_But you've got a part of someone else_

_You've got to find your shining star_

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_You never see me fall apart_

* * *

He never took his eyes off her as the song went on. The smooth rhythm of the music seemed to suit the woman across the room perfectly. She seemed almost sad. As if something was slowly sucking the life out of her.

She was beautiful. Her jet black hair was stylishly done in layers that reached a little passed her shoulders, her bangs framing her delicate face. However, he suspected that her near black eyes once had a sparkle of life in them.

"You know… you should go over there and keep her company…" the old woman said, appearing out of no where, making him jump from surprise.

"There's nothing sadder than spending a winter alone…"

* * *

_In the words of a broken heart_

_it's just emotion taking me over_

_Caught up in sorrow_

_lost in the song _

_but if you don't come back _

_Come home to me, darling_

_don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight_

_nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_You never see me fall apart_

_In the words of a broken heart_

_it's just emotion taking me over_

_Caught up in sorrow_

_lost in the song _

_but if you don't come back _

_Come home to me, darling_

_don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight_

_nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

* * *

The small applauds from the audience pulled Naoko out of her thoughts. The sound from the trio's singing was replaced again with the relaxing Latin music that's often heard in these small cafes.

(a/n: I just love to go into those small places. Usually I don't get anything, but sometimes a green tea, and I just sit back and enjoy the sounds!)

"May I join you?"

Naoko jumped a little from the sudden voice.

She looked up and found a man standing right next to her.

He was handsome. Long silvery hair flowed down to his knees. By the looks of it, he's been in here a while, as he wasn't wearing any coats or anything, except a gray sweater and faded dark jeans. His golden eyes never left her dark ones.

"Um… sure…" Naoko said quietly. He took a seat across from her.

Naoko turned her focus back to the now luke warm tea in her hands.

"I haven't seen you around here before…" he said.

"I use to be a regular here…"

"Oh really…"

"But that was back in college…"

The old woman looked over at the two young people. She smiled. It was sweet…

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi," the man said.

Naoko looked up.

"Naoko…"

The two shook hand. Talk about awkward.

* * *

They continued with small talk for the next half hour.

"It was nice meeting you…" Naoko said, getting up from her chair.

To her surprise, he stood up from his chair, just like at true gentleman.

"Are you free on Saturday?" Sesshomareu sudden;y asked.

Naoko paused at the doorway.

Should she accept his offer?

"Not like a date,. If that's what your thinking…" Sesshomaru said, after a few moments of silence. "Just as friends…"

Naoko turned to face him, a small smile spreaded across her face.

"Sure…"

* * *

_Hiakru-San: Just a little corny and probably a little OOC… but I don't care, I liked how this chapter flowed… so please read and review!!! _


	4. The Get Together

_Hikaru-San: Ha ha ha ha!!!! I can't help but be really proud of myself!!! I successfully managed my time so that all my homework was done before hand and I spend most of study hall writing new chapters for my stories! (How my day goes is it starts at 6:40 am, then I go to classes until 12 when there's lunch, go back to class at 1, and then at 3:30, I have sports and then dinner at 5:30, ends at 6:30, then free time until study hall, which is at 8 and goes on until 10. I usually spend 8:30 till 10 writing chapters… so ya… here's a hard week's work! Yay long chapters!!!) _

* * *

"Ok, who is he?" Kagome asked slyly, as she took a good look at her friend sitting across the small kitchen table.

Naoko looked up, feeling her cheeks turn a sight red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Naoko quietly said, focusing again on the take out she and Kagome ordered earlier.

"Liar! " Kagome said, jumping out and down in her chair, pointing a accusing finger at Naoko. "You're not looking me in the eye! You met someone!"

Naoko glared at Kagome, her cheeks getting redder from embarrassment.

"So what if I did?"

"What's he like!?"

"What's to say? Polite, a complete gentleman, and I think he's also a writer…"

"Sounds like someone I know…" Kagome muttered to herself.

"But he didn't seem like the talkative type. But he's a pretty good listener…"

_OK! Sounds too much like him!!!_

"Um Naoko…" Kagome said.

"Hm…"

"You didn't happen to catch his name… did you?"

"I did…"

Silence….

"And…"

"I'm not telling you, because knowing you, you'd try to run a google search on him…"

"I only do that because I care!" Kagome added, pretending to be hurt. Then she smiled.

"I'm pretty happy for you, Nao- chan. Think this guy's good news compared to Naraku…"

"It's not like tat!" Naoko said in her defense.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang.

"I'll be back." Naoko said, taking off to take the call.

Kagome shook her head sadly.

* * *

"Moshi moshi…"

"Where are you/" Naraku's voice asked harshly.

Naoko flinched at the tone of his voice. When he sounded angry, it was nearly as bad as if he just punched her right then and there.

"Oh…. Hi baby! I'm at Kagome's." Naoko said, pretending to be cheerful.

"You know how lonely I get when you're out of town and the whole place is empty so I thought…"

"So you thought you were going to try and leave?"

Silence…

"Of… of course not. You know I love you…"

"Of course you do, honey…" naraku said, sickly sweet.

Naoko flinched again. The tone before the beatings…

"Don't stay too long at Kagome's…" Naraku said. "Don't want those lilies of yours to die, right?"

"Right… absolutely…"

"I'll call tomorrow…"

"Yes dear."

"Good bye…"

"Bye…"

* * *

Naoko slowly hung up the phone.

"Nao- chan…" Kagome spoke up, watching her friend from the table. "Are you ok?"

Naoko bit her lower lip. She was getting fed up with this submissive crap.

"Kagome-chan…"Naoko spoke up. "Will you help me find something for tomorrow night?"

* * *

(Saturday)

A light snow started to fall, as cars flew by on the busy streets. Sesshomaru pulled his leather jacket closer to his body, as a soft breeze blew by.

_Perfect… I had to pick a night when it snows… _Sesshomaru thought bitterly to himself.

Just as he turned the corner, there she was, coincidentally…

* * *

_Cold cold sore sore… _Naoko kept repeating the mantra in her head.

When she was getting ready, she noticed that the bruises Naraku left before going to America were covering her entire abdomen, across her chest, and on her thighs. The smaller ones were a bluish color while the bigger ones were a shade of dark purple. Not wanting anyone to notice, as they were visible through the light colored clothing, she decided to go with a black turtle neck, a knee length black skirt, and black knee length high heeled boots, with the bruise on her right cheek and healing cut on her lip ere barely visible under the cover-up. Those were injuries that she was going to have to grin and bare.

"Going to a funeral?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Maybe…" Naoko replied. "Just in case this little get together ends badly…"

"Well, I'll make sure it won't…" Sesshomaru said with a smirk, opening the door for Naoko.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two walked into the small Italian restaurant.

* * *

When Sesshomaru tried to wrap an arm around Naoko (sneaky romantic that he is .), Naoko visibly flinched.

She couldn't help it. Nobody could touch her nowadays without her flinching. There's a certain spider hanyo to thank for that.

But that's not what Sesshomaru was thinking at the moment…

_Not the touchy feely kind of person? _

Then he noticed the bruise on the right side of her face.

"What happened to you? Walk into a wall?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing better than to confront a person about a case such as the one Naoko was in.

"It was a door for your information…" Naoko said, following the waitress to their table.

"A door?"

"More like a door knob…"

"How'd you manage that?"

"I have my ways…"

(A/N: It seems as if Naoko and I share something in common, making the impossible happen! Like whacking yourself on the nose with a hot curling iron (true story… (sigh)))

"So… what can I start you all with tonight?" the waitress asked, handing the two menus.

"How about a bottle of your best red wine?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well… if you like cheap, almost stale wine…" the waitress said quietly, making sure the manager didn't hear.

"Is that alright with you?" Seshsomaru asked, turning towards Naoko.

_What a gentleman… _Naoko thought to herself.

But then again, Naraku also started out as a gentleman. Now look where she's at.

"I don't have a problem wit it." Naoko replied, trying to remember the last time she had anything cheap.

"Ok! I'll be back for your food Order!" he waitress said, taking off into the basement, where all the wine imports were stored.

"So… what are you getting?" Naoko asked, breaking the brief moment of silence.

"Spaghetti. I'm not really adventurous when it comes to food…" Sesshomaru replied, not looking away from the menu.

"Well… I'm getting the shrimp alfredo with garlic sauce." Naoko said, placing her menu down.

Sesshomaru looked up with curiosity.

"Is that any good/' he asked, almost playfully.

"You're just going to have to try it to find out." Naoko replied, smirking.

"Sorry it took so long!" the waitress stammered, coming back up from the basement, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"I had to find the right year…"

"HIKARU! " the host said sharply.

"You're working looking like that!?"

"Gomen ne sai!" the waitress, Hikaru, said, bowing in the direction of the host.

He rolled his eyes and went back to seating people.

"So anyway!" Hikaru went on after she recovered, which was amazingly quick.

"What'll be tonight?"

"We'll both have the shrimp alfredo…"

"Right away!" Hikaru said, writing the order down and taking the menus.

"You just ordered for me…"

"Yup…"

"What am I 12?"

"I'm an expert orderer…"

"I thought you said you weren't adventurous when it comes to food…"

"Did I forget to say 'tonight'?"

Naoko couldn't help but smirk.

_Charmer…_

"Are there any other amazing skills that you're hiding from me?" Naoko asked, lifting n eyebrow.

"Nope…"

"I doubt it…"

"Um… sorry to bother you again…" Hikaru said again, popping out of nowhere.

"But aren't you the guy that writes the short stories in Crescent magazine?"

"It pays the bills…" Sesshomaru replied.

"I thought it was you! Oh my god! I totally fell in love with your last story! The imagery, the word choice, styles, everything! I used the one back in October for my essay in my English class! I absolutely love your work!!!"

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru took off again before the host had the chance to yell at her again.

Sesshomaru and Naoko couldn't help but laugh at the girl's antics.

_When was it the last time I laughed like this? _Naoko thought to herself.

_It seems like a lifetime ago… _

"It must not be her night tonight…" Sesshomaru said, pulling Naoko out of her thoughts.

"Guess not…"

Then Naoko's cell phone vibrated, making Naoko jump a mile.

"I'm sorry…" Naoko aid, checking her phone.

Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to finish.

* * *

It was just Kagome…

**How's it going? **

Naoko sighed in relief and rolled her eyes.

That's so Kagome…

**Fine until you texted! **

**Opps! Sorry… .**

**I'll call later! **

* * *

"Nosy friends…" Naoko muttered, putting her phone back.

"Sounds like a few people I know…" Sesshomaru said, taking a sip of wine.

Naoko took a long good look at Sesshomaru.

He really was handsome. More than Naoko remembered. What she didn't notice before, were the blue crescent moon and four purple strips on his face. It only brought out the facial features. Handsome, but yet… also stoic.

"You know…" Naoko said, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eye.

"What is it?"

Naoko took a minute to put her words together.

"You don't seem like the kind of person that gets close to anyone… which kind of explains why you're a writer. Don't have to deal with too many people. What I'm trying to figure out is, why make an exception with me?"

Sesshomaru was a little taken aback by the sharp observations from Naoko. Certainly there's got to be more to her than she's showing.

"Because… Naoko- san…" Sesshomaru said, catching her attention. "Almost everyday you're always walking by the café, and the writer in me wanted to know your background story…"

"Ok… since you got me where you want me… ask away…"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute on his first question for their game of twenty questions.

"Are you in a relationship?"

Naoko thought for a minute on how to respond.

"Trying to get out of one…" Naoko admitted, as it was the truth after all.

"My turn… your parents?"

"Divorced… I now have a father, step mother, and a half brother. You?"

"Only child… I originally came from a small town outside of Kyoto…"

Before either of them spoke again, Hikaru appeared again, with their meals.

"Enjoy!" Hikaru said, scooting away.

_Now why can't I get a good-looking guy like him?_

Sesshomaru and Naoko ate in silence, neither of them knowing what to say next.

* * *

"Lived my entire life in Tokyo…" Sesshomaru suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about asking me where I grew up..."

"Was not…"

"Then what were you thinking?"

"I was going to ask where you went to school…"

"Tokyo University. Majored in Japanese and English literature."

"I went to Kyoto University where I majored in anatomy. Went there on a full scholarship and I was the top of my class. Then I started taking classes at Tokyo Tech. I was going to become a doctor…"

"Was?"

"I dropped out. Not something I'm proud of."

"Why did you?"

Naoko stared into the wine glass.

"I met someone..." Naoko said quietly, mostly to herself.

Sesshomaru could tell it was a tough subject to her, so he didn't go further into it.

Hikaru came back a few minutes later with the bill.

"I apologize if I cause a bit of a ruckus earlier…" Hikaru said, bowing.

"It's no trouble at all…" Sesshomaru said, paying the bill and giving Hikaru a rather large tip.

"When I come here again, I hope you'll do me the honor of serving me…"

Hikaru couldn't help but blush. She bowed again.

"Please come here again sir!" Hikaru hastily said, trying to hide her red face.

Naoko sighed.

Oh the joys of being a college student.

"So what time for lunch on Monday?" Sesshomaru asked, as the two were putting their coats on.

Naoko's eyes went big. He wanted to go out with her again, even though he knew that she was in a relationship!?

"Oh… um. Look Sesshomaru- san, this was nice and all, but…"

"Noon it is…" Sesshomaru said. "I'll meet you at the café then…"

Naoko sighed. How on earth did she get into these situations?

The two walked outside.

"Wait…" Naoko called to Sesshomaru as he started to walk away.

Naoko then pulled out her cell phone.

"Could you add your number?" Naoko asked.

Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled out his cell phone. The two exchanged numbers.

"I'll call if anything comes up…" Naoko said, catching a cab.

"Have a good night… Naoko- san."

"You too."

* * *

Naoko slickly snuck back into the quite apartment. Knowing better that Kagome might have a guest and the two are partaking in intimate activities, she decided to sleep on the couch in the clothes she was wearing, not wanting to risk going into Kagome's room and seeing something she really didn't need to see.

_Now why can't I have a relationship like Kagome and Inuyasha's? _Naoko thought to herself, as she lied on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Naoko noticed her phone flashing.

It was Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Get back home safe? **

* * *

_Wow… he cares… _

* * *

**Yup. Just getting to bed. **

**Just wanted to make sure you didn't walk into any doors on your way…**

* * *

Naoko had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. 

* * *

**Well, I didn't so good night Takahashi- san!**

**Night! **

* * *

Naoko turned off her cell and placed it on the charger.

For some strange reason, she couldn't stop the small smile coming across her face. She went to bed; with thoughts about the man she just met.

* * *

_Hikaru- san: I say a good weeks work right there! Oddly enough, this one was longer than the usual ones… so anyway! That was this Saturday's update. Until next Saturday, please read and review! _


End file.
